<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want You Around by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546129">I Want You Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots or compilations of sorts with Connor. Chapters will be marked accordingly</p><p>G = General Audiences<br/>T = Teen And Up<br/>M = Mature<br/>E = Explicit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do You? Pt.1 (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW : Creampie, A little bit of pregnancy/breeding and mentions of alcohol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor has seen you act this way when you were drunk. Probably after a good 4 or 5 mugs of ale from the Inn and you’d act as if you were a different person. It wasn’t bad, though. You were a happy-kind of drunk, constantly laughing at anything that would make a funny noise or if you’d see him come pick you up after a night out with the girls of the Homestead. </p><p> </p><p>Your hangovers were terrible but Connor finds you adorable either way. </p><p> </p><p>But he swears on his grave he’s never seen you this...enthusiastic before. The way you rode him with your face contorted in such blissful pleasure. Your mouth was hanging open, cooing at him and giggling when the head of his cock would touch the sweet spot inside of you. He’s trying so hard to try and not to climax early for you. Evident in the way he grips your hips to slow you down.</p><p> </p><p>“God-” you panted, bouncing up and down on his thick cock “God, Connor, you’re so big” you emphasized with a rather strong buck of your hips. He feels his heart pounding against his chest  and his thrusts couldn’t keep up with you. The slickness of your heat dripped down on his cock, soaking the sheets below.  You threw your head back with a giggle and your hands resting on his pecs. </p><p> </p><p>Your upper body drops down above him, your hair framing around him blocking the view of anything in his room. It was just you looking at him, eyes full of love and lust. The tips of your noses touched before capturing lips with yours, licking the bottom lip and tongues swirling around each other. You pull away, much to his dismay and rest your mouth against his upper lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I love you so fucking much-” you moaned out “So good to me...So big-” </p><p> </p><p>He moves his hands around your ass, palming the soft flesh as he took the lead. He pounds into you with vigor. You shifted your head, now resting on the crook of his neck with your mouth trailing kisses down to that sensitive spot he has. Against your ear, you hear him pant heavily and groan with a low rumble down in his broad chest. </p><p> </p><p>Hot. It was too hot and you feel the heat radiating off of him and you love it. It was getting to your head much quicker than any of the alcohol you’ve consumed in your life and you love the high it's giving you. Your bodies were sweating and the slickness in between your legs started getting stickier and you feel your inner muscles flutter. You feel the brief stutter of his thrusts when you clenched around him. </p><p> </p><p>Propping yourself up, you take a look at him, his eyes closed and so focused on giving you the pleasure you deserve and that only heightens the amount of love you have for him. You’d love him more if it was physically possible.</p><p> </p><p>You bite your bottom lip, stifling a loud moan when he hits your pleasure spot. He notices the stifled sound of pleasure and he gazes at you, eyes half lidded as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t hold back,” his was low and it sends shivers down your spine “Please” he commands with a particularly strong thrust that sends you into climax. He gets caught off guard and feels you stiffen. Your hips twitch and your insides spasms around him that triggers his own climax.  He grunts and holds you impossibly close as if you’d slip away from his hold. </p><p> </p><p>What seemed like hours, you pull away from him, his softening cock sliding out of you. Still, you sat on his abdomen, wincing when you felt the wetness of his release. You stood on your knees while still on top of him and he gulps. His heartbeat almost returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>He sees his cum drip out your slit and his cock starts to harden once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You always cum so much” you ran a hand through your messy hair. Your other hand slowly roams down to your opening, forming a v shape with your fingers as you spread your labia. </p><p> </p><p>“See?” you clicked your tongue and pushed a finger in to prevent it from escaping your body “Always so much, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You’re going to make me pregnant”</p><p> </p><p>The thought of you becoming round and heavy with his child stirs something in him. Something almost primal and instinct. His cock is hot and heavy, ready to go for another round</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to get pregnant, Ratonhnhaké:ton?” you tilted your head innocently at him with a questioning look. His rough hands trail against your smooth sides, rubbing small circles with his thumbs around your waist. He gets lost in thought for a second and doesn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” he snaps back his attention at you, “Do you want to get me pregnant?” leaning down, your breasts brush against his chest and your hands resting on either side of his head. He stares at you with his breathing growing heavy. </p><p> </p><p>Before you could ask once more, he quickly has you on your back and his body between your legs. His shaft resting on your mound, rubbing against your sensitive clit. He gives you a hard kiss and pulls away</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hen </em>” </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hen = Yes in Mohawk</p><p>The og idea was the reader was supposed to be so cockdrunk and they fuck until his dick hurts LMAOO. anyway have this instead i just needed to get this out of my system &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do You? Pt.2 (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the first chapter.</p>
<p>CW : Pregnancy. General fluff and family talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I look like a fat tick that’s ready to pop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Studying your form in the mirror, you ran your hands across your bulging stomach. Behind you, Connor leans against the door frame with an amused smirk forming on his lips. You take notice of this and scrunch up your face, whipping your head back to give him an angry look. He shakes his head with a deep chuckle and he makes a beeline towards you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an adorable tick” he comments, wrapping his arms around you. His hands placed under your heavily pregnant stomach as if he was helping you carry it. He rests his chin on the crook of your shoulder. You feel his comforting warmth on your back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you stood in front of the mirror, admiring each other’s reflection. Connor begins humming a song he learned from his crew and he lightly sways you in his arms to the music. He presses his lips against the pulse point of your neck and you smile</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your fault you know” you sarcastically said. You lean against him and settle your hands on his, gingerly wrapping yours around his. He stops humming but continues to rock you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he admits rather proudly and nuzzles his nose against your hair “But I recall you asking me if I wanted to get you pregnant”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and turned to face him. Now, your arms are wrapped around his neck with you craning up your head to meet his gaze. His warm hands came to rest on your hips. Standing on your tiptoes, you press a short but sweet kiss on his lips. You’d pull him in deeper, but your stomach was posing as a minor inconvenience to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans down instead and rests his forehead against yours, further ingraining this moment of peace into his brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ratonhnhaké:ton, </span>
  <span>are you happy?”  you closed your eyes. He blinks for a moment and you feel him nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment, it was just the two of you and your unborn child. The world outside doesn’t matter anymore. Whatever dangers it had, you and Connor would see to it to make it safe for your baby. For everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about having 3 more children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t birthed this one yet and you’re already asking for more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His laughter echoed in the hallways of your home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wormy (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW : bad dreams and some domestic fluff. Set in the modern times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fat blobs of tears rolled down your face when he woke up. You were tucked against his side and he can hear your sniffles and your tears wet his skin. Despite his confused state, he shifts to face you and pulls you close to his chest, his large hand rubbing your back to comfort you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first you cried in your sleep but it still catches him by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, what’s wrong?” he groggily asks, still sounding half asleep. He feels your head move and your hot breath hits the skin on his neck. You nuzzle yourself into the crook of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I had a bad dream” you say with an embarrassed tone. Your hands were curled into a fist against his chest, shifting your body into the fetal position with your legs wrapped around his under the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?” he yawns, forcing his eyes to open. You shook your head lightly and he sighed before pressing a kiss into your hair. For a while, it was quiet and he was slowly drifting back to sleep but you get up, the blanket pushed down and he does so  too, confused while propped up on his elbow against the pillows </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair was a mess and his eyes squinted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gulped, wiping the tears away from your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If…” you stifle a cry and a worried look plasters over his face. He pushes himself up and wraps his arms around you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-if,” your voice cracks and you suddenly cry “If-If I become a worm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets taken aback from your question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-would you still…” you can taste your salty tears and wipe it away from your cheeks “Would you still love me if I was a worm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor purses his lips and breathes out loudly. He shakes his head and brings you in for a loving hug. Your crying is muffled against his chest. Still in a confused state after being abruptly woken up, he sighs and kisses your head again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would still love you, of course,” he answers with a soothing voice and pulls you back into the bed with him. Your upper body resting on top of him “And I’d keep you close with me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” you whip your head up to face him. A small smile is on his face. Compared to him, your face was a mess. Streaks of dried tears were on your cheeks and snot was probably drooling out of your nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really” he reaffirms you. He brings his hand up and wipes a tear away with his thumb. On your cheek, the said thumb traces small circles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d become dirt for you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were ready to cry again but it stopped when he pulled you in for another kiss. A long and loving one that took your breath away and the urge to bawl out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s go back to sleep, my worm. Worms like you need to rest to become strong”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing at his answer, your smaller body wrapped around his. The two of you drift into a dreamless and peaceful sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You woke up asking me if I would still love you if you were a worm” he teases you during a cup of morning coffee. You crossed your arms and pouted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you would too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head with a laugh, setting the mug down on the dinner table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re terribly adorable when you pout, wormy” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stooooop!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was thinking about the would u still love me if i was worm post on tumblr and some on twitter. so have this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game Night Pt.1 (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor gets ripped out of his universe and you figure out what to do</p>
<p>CW : none at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was supposed to be a regular game night turned into an absolute shit show. One moment you were holding your controller and eating a bowl of noodles, the next you’re trying to drag a 6 feet tall, 200 pounds of muscle and fat, weapon clad assassin onto your couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor was real, breathing and passed out and he was on your couch. You try to be quiet as possible, setting your bowl aside and putting away your controller, tip toeing around him to not make a noise. You fear what would happen if he woke up right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know his capabilities and the lord knows what he can do to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiosity gets the best of you and you steeled yourself, mustering up the courage to approach him. You cleared your throat, in hopes to try and wake him up but to no avail. He was out like a light. He almost looked like he was at peace. Slept like the dead, if you will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. I’ll deal with you when you wake up” you tapped your chin and in the corner of your eyes, you see that your television flickering while your console has promptly shut down. You clicked your tongue and made your way to your bedroom to catch some shut eye. A migraine begins and you rub the temples of your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stress was getting to you</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>You woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps. For a split second you forgot that you had an actual assassin in your small apartment. Getting up, you tossed your blanket to the side and prepared for what the day has in store for you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was examining everything in your living room. Touching the T.V, admiring the plants that hung from your ceilings and the ones placed near the windows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning” you greeted him as you emerged from the hallway. Funny how he still had his hood up as he watched you make way to the kitchen. You opened the door of your fridge and pulled food out to make some breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...where… where am I?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apartment” you yawned. You grabbed some eggs and began to cook it into a sunnyside up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor wasn’t satisfied with the answer, moving closer but with caution. He sits on one of the chairs tucked into the kitchen bar counter and leans on the cold marble. He furrows his brows and purses his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You look at him in the corner of your eye, grabbing a plate and setting the sunnyside up on it and going on to make toast. He blinks and sighs.</p>
<p>“I’m not kidding. You’re in my apartment, Connor”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know my name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened at you. You just whistled a song while you continue to prepare breakfast not minding any attention to his questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a long story and you’ll probably won’t believe me,” the toaster dings and Connor flinches at the sound. You quickly pick up the toast and slather some chocolate spread on it. The assassin’s stomach growls and you set the humble meal in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat up, big guy. You need some food in you before I do some explaining”  grabbing a fork you gave it to him and he wordlessly accepts it. With a sigh, you turned to your cupboards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, would you like some coffee or tea?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does not answer but eats silently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okayyy, some water then” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to explain everything again or do you need some time alone to process everything?” you sipped your coffee, making a sound of discomfort when the hot liquid burns your tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor, now done with his meal, sat on the couch with his hood down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…” he quietly replies. He licks his lips, still tasting the chocolate spread on them, and looks away. He eyes the console that you explained where he had come from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything I did. Everything that has happened…” the words that came out of lips came out in a harsh tone, one filled with sadness and confusion “Wasn’t real…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You kept silent. This must’ve been a lot for one man who’s been through hell. Despite the bright morning that shone out the windows, the dark mood in the apartment prevailed. If you found out everything wasn’t real and your experiences were programmed, you too would go into shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubs his eyes and breathes in deeply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what it’s worth,” you broke the silence and walked towards him, hand reaching out to pat his back but you stopped midway as you remembered he doesn’t like being touched </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I’m sorry” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No please,” he exhales, eyes still looking down onto his feet “You don’t have to”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The face you make was that of regret and sympathy. Regret, for having to unload all of this information for him. How was he supposed to know his whole life was just some fancy simulation to entertain people. Sympathy for what he’s going through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed and straightened your back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Connor…” the air was filled with awkward silence “I’ll leave you alone so you can have some time to think. Just holler at me if you want someone to talk to or need some help or whatever…” your voice trails off when he doesn’t even acknowledge you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. I’ll be in my room if you need me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you march off and lock yourself in your room, you feel his hand grasp your wrist. You turn to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you” he says softly. A small smile forms on your lips</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets you go and the next few hours, he spends meditating. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going out” you announced “I’m gonna pick up some groceries and some clothes for you, if you don’t mind”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am content with my clothes” he gestures to his assassin robes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know how long you’ll be staying here and those clothes of yours will make people think you’re an actor or cosplayer. Plus, it gets hot in here a lot”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A cause player…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cosplayer” you correct him “I’ll explain that to you when I get back. And guessing with someone at your size, you’d be a large or an XL” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“XL…?” he crosses his arms. These terms were new to him and he has much to learn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Extra large” you turned the knob on your door. Before pulling it open, you turned to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t answer the door for anyone except for me, okay? And if you’re bored I have a bunch of newspapers and magazines under the table to entertain you and fill you in with current world affairs” you pointed at it. His eyes followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if you’re hungry,” you let go of the door knob and headed your way to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards and setting out the bags of chips you had saved for yourself at some point</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here are some snacks” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor nods</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for your hospitality” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You raised a hand at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all good, homeboy” you dismissed him. He wanted to ask about what <em> homeboy </em> meant but he'll save it for later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d do the same for me, anyway” <em> At least in the fanfiction I read about you, </em>you mentally added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and-” you plugged the T.V in and tossed him the remote, he winces a bit at the screen when it switches on “If you want to rot your brain, here’s some television. Just tap the arrow buttons on the remote and flip to whatever channel catches your eye”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I want to rot my brain?” he scans the remote, feeling the smooth plastic and presses on one of the buttons. Immediately, it switches to a spaghetti western movie. He jumps when he hears a gunshot that sounded from the speakers. You laughed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just a saying,” you placed your hand on your hips “Anyway, I’ll be off now. Just don’t touch anything you don’t know and you’ll be good”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any further interruptions, you left and the man pulled out of his universe was alone to learn new things. The toast he had for breakfast was delicious, he thought. He eyed the brightly colored bag of chips and grabbed the red one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barbecue corn chips…” he reads out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This town ain’t big enough for the two of us” his ears perked up at the sudden interjection of a voice of a man. Connor diverts his attention to the T.V and the intense standoff between two cowboys intrigues him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was self indulgent. leave me alone. and if you liked this lmk if u want a part 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Great Teacher (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a snowball fight with Connor</p><p>CW: for some suggestive themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a good teacher and you often joke that you’d use the skills against him one day in a one-on-one fight. “I await the day to see you pin me down” he says with a rare smile. Your cheeks turn red and you feel your face become hot. If he only knew the things he does to you. </p><p> </p><p>Then, it actually happens. A regular snowy day behind the manor and you were throwing snowballs at each other like little kids. Heavy breaths and laughter filled the air. Despite the cold weather, you feel the familiar heat that burn up inside whenever he's around </p><p> </p><p>“Got you!”</p><p> </p><p>He pokes his head out and you swiftly throw the ball at him. The snow hits half of his face and a larger smile appears on his face. He hides behind a tree and bends down to grab a handful of snow. He pops out of his hiding spot, arm ready to throw and scanning the area to find you. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment and squints his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you…?” </p><p> </p><p>The branches above him rustle and before he could even act, he feels snow be dumped on his head and be pinned down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Now on his back, your legs rested on his sides and you laughed at him as he wiped away the snow on his face. He chuckles at you and you feel the rumble of his voice below. A pleasurable ache between your legs shot up, making you shift in your current predicament. </p><p> </p><p>Sweet baby Jesus above you, he was really hot. Figuratively and literally. You can feel both of your bodies sink deeper into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations for pinning me down” his voice was low and bit your bottom lip. Shaking your head, you pat his chest lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you,”  it was getting harder to think and the snow was pulling in the two of you closer “I had a great teacher”</p><p> </p><p>A humorous glint shone from his eyes. His fingers graze against your soft thighs and you squeeze his sides harder. His breath hitches. Leaning over, you rest your forehead against his, feeling his hot breath against your lips, itching to be kissed. Your noses bumped against each other and your heart flutters. </p><p> </p><p>“Would my teacher like to know how grateful I am?” your lip mere inches above him. His hands were now on your sides, bucking your hips lightly. Connor pecks your upper lip and smiles</p><p> </p><p>“I would like that” </p><p> </p><p>He really did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this was short my pussy hurts just by thinking of him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Take Me Into Your Heart Pt.1 (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet your assassin lover one day</p><p>CW : mentions of pregnancy and infertility. Infidelity, but not on our king B)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once during a bright and sunny day in New York, he jumped into your window to hide from the Redcoats chasing him. You struck up a conversation with him for a few seconds until he leapt out and thanked you for not snitching on him. The second time again, he knocked on your window to hide again from a group of men all dressed in black with muskets in their hands. You casually greeted him as if you knew him for a long time and this time, he was the one who struck up the conversation that lasted for 30 minutes until he heard someone knocking on your door. </p><p>You forgot to ask the mysterious stranger his name. Then, you waited. By your window sill and he pops up again. For the third time, you finally know his name, Connor. He wasn’t hiding from anyone, you noticed. He brought a gift with him, a simple book with pressed flowers in it. You accepted and offered him some tea but he declined.</p><p>He bids you a soft farewell and you’ve kept your windows open ever since. </p><p>Then he drops by, day by day, the two of you learning something new about each other. He opens up slowly and you discovered that he was also a captain of a ship. You tell him you’re married and the person he often hears shouting downstairs of your home is your husband.</p><p>“He’s a terrible man” you admitted with a sad smile “Well, not terrible to me at least. He just doesn’t pay me much attention, you know?”</p><p>You sigh</p><p>“Something about me being...barren like a dried field or something like that” you shrugged as you sipped your tea “He doesn’t bother me as much like before. I don’t mind” </p><p>“I see…” Connor replies.</p><p>“To be honest, he’s the one who is barren. The man’s impotent” you snicker, placing down your tea on the table “He’s had mistresses here and there and can’t even seem to plant one on either of any of them. He thinks God keeps making him run into <em> fruitless women </em>” </p><p>He chuckles, then there was a smirk on his face. <em> God </em>. You cross your legs and squeeze your thighs together to ease the ache. Screw everything in the world right now, you stood up and kissed him. A voice in the back of your brain shouting at you that this was wrong, everything about this was horrendous and God will smite you down but then you feel him moan and slip his tongue into your mouth. </p><p>Suddenly nothing mattered anymore and you wanted him as he did with you.</p><p>He leads you to the corner of the room and takes you right against the wall. </p><p>Days spent with him ends up like this, heated make out sessions and making love until you couldn’t stand up. You and the assassin blessed every spot in your room and even fucked on top of your husband’s study table. The help around the house were quiet about the affair after increasing their pay. It’s not like your husband would notice a small amount of coins go missing from his pocket.  If your pathetic excuse of a husband can go out and have some fun, why can’t you too?</p><p>Then that <em> fun </em> turned into genuine, burning love for each other. Stolen kisses whenever you’d see him in the street, whispers of I love you’s and stay safe in the night and nights where you’d hold each other until either one of you passed out. </p><p>Your assassin comes through your window again and this time he notices you looking sick, staying in your bed the whole day and tears streaked your face. He sits beside you in your bed, combing his fingers through your hair and comforts you.</p><p>“<em> My love </em>” he says in his native language “What is the matter?”</p><p>You press your face into his chest. Inhaling his scent to bring at least some comfort.</p><p>“I’m pregnant” </p><p>Connor freezes and feels his whole world stop. He can hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears</p><p>“And it’s yours…” you let out a choke sob, trying to muffle your cries “I-it’s yours and I’m not sure how my husband would feel about this and...and...I want to keep it...goodness and-” </p><p>When he doesn’t answer, you push yourself up and your chin wobbles. </p><p>“P-please say something” you take his hand into yours and squeeze it “P-please Connor...I-I don’t know what to-”</p><p>“I’m...happy” he gives you a reassuring smile. He pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead. "We will figure something out"</p><p>“I am very happy that you are carrying our child” hot tears fall from the corner of his eyes with a soft sigh. He rocks you in his arms to try and calm you down, his fingers thread through your hair</p><p>“Everything will be alright, <em> my love </em>” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>